I Am The New Girl
by Iheartcountry88
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl at Seaford High and She nervous about everything. New school. New town. New friends. And to make it worse she keeps running into the most popular guy jack brewer at school who flirts like crazy but is taken! Then she meets Rudy. ( Chapter One is not the best it's a little boring you have to read on! It gets better I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to someone jumping up and down on my bed. "Kim Kim Kim! Wake up! New School!" I sigh and opened my eyes to my little blue eyed bleach blonde haired 5 year old sister staring down at me. I sighed and sat up.

Seeing that I was awake she squealed, jumped off my bed and opened my closet. "Come on Kim. It's time to get dressed! We get to got to a new school and make new friends and play new games..." Her rambling was drown out by the worry that came crashing down on me. A new school. Great. New people to have to get to know. New teachers. New everything.

I'm Kimberly Crawford. But call me Kim. You don't get a choice. Call me Kim or don't talk to me at all. I'm a blonde hair blue eyes girl just like my sister Kelly. I wouldn't call my self pretty but some people do. I'm kind of what people call a nerd. I'm 16 and taking college level classes. Or I was now they are just honors classes sadly.

We moved to Seaford from Omaha, Nebraska. I was mad and worried and scared. Even though we had only been there a few months I was so used to the quiet little farm state. I loved the animals and all the nature. Not that you would ever catch me farming or playing with a cow or playing in the woods but still. Then we had to go and move.

I'm also a black belt in karate. I heard Seaford has some really good dojos. That is the absolute only reason I agreed to move. I hate new places. People judge you on your clothes or how you look. It's all so stupid.

"Kim? Kim! Kimberly!" I snap out of my mental freak out section. "Kim get out of bed. And put this on." It's my oldest sister Kailee. She was the most popular girl at our old high school she is a senior this year and isn't worried at all.

She hands me a lavander sexy tank top with a gold necklace, a white pair of short shorts with a gold belt, and gold flats. (I let her dress me because fashion is not my thing) I sigh again for what seems like the thousandth time this morning and get dressed. By the time Kailee is done with my make-up and hair it wis time to leave. I grab a pop tart from the pantry, yell good bye to Goldwin our butler, and head to my cherry red convertible.

As my car pulls into the parking lot my heart starts pounding so hard I was scared the guy in the car next to me could hear it. I grab my bag and my iPhone off the charger. I quickly walk to the office to get my schedule. I look down to see all my classes are down the same hallway and let out the nervous breath I was holding. At least I won't have to worry about getting lost too often.

I am still looking at my schedule when I push the office door open. I feel it hit something hard and quickly look up. I see the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had brown soft looking hair to his ears and the most mesmerizing big chocolate brown eyes. The. I relize I hit him with the door and those big brown eyes were narrowing fast.

"God what the hell watch it" he says "I'm so sorry omg I'm really sorry I was looking at my schedule and I just moved here and I'm worried and" my explaination was cut off with the most wonderful laugh I had ever heard. "If you shut up I'll forgive you. I'm Jack. You definitely won't forget my name." He said with a cocky smile and walk past me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own kickin' it but I own all the extra characters

Breathe in, breathe out. Oh god I'm hyperventilating. He's just some guy that I JUST met. I mean seriously he's just a guy I mean it's not like he's Channing Tatum or something. Why do I have to keep telling myself he's just a guy? A cute guy though. With amazing hair, swaggy walk, large muscles that ripple when he moves, and big chocolate hypnotic eyes.

I stop arguing with my self because I appear to be losing (has this move made me crazy?). I look down at my schedule. I have honors math as my first class, room 207. I look at the door on my right. The white numbers say 198 so I'm sorta of close which I good because I've got a whole four minutes to get to class.

As I speed walk to my honeroom I dream about what it would be like to run my fingers through Jacks fluffy brown hair. It would be soft. Like his lips on mine. Smack! I run right into someone. I really need to stop day dreaming. I land right on my ass. The person I ran into puts their hand out to help me. As I look up a bright red blush flushes my face.

"We really gotta stop running into each other. I wouldn't mind so much but someone always get hurt." Jack. I ran into Jack again. "Sorry I'm so not usually like this" just then he reaches up and touches my cheek softly. "You're pretty hot when you blush" and he takes his hand away. I stood there shocked. I mean that would have been totally sweet had he not called my hot. I mean cute or pretty or beautiful would have been better but still.

As I was standing there speechless he leans down and pecks my lips, smiles that cocky wonderful smile and walks away. I look at my phone one minute and start sprinting.

When I walk in the door the room goes so silent you could hear a cow moo from a mile away (sorry Nebraska saying). Everyone is staring at me. I look down to see if I forgot to zip my pants. Nope I'm good. I smile in relief and look up quickly to find an empty seat. The only empty desk was between a girl with red hair and greener that green eyes and a tall tan hot blond guy. Hmm ok so I'm not complaining about blondie. As I walk to my seat I hear someone whistle but I can't tell who.

I blush as I sit down because blondie is staring at me. Hard. When did I become so shy? Bluhg say hi. But I chicken out and turn to the red head girl instead. "Hey I'm Kim. I'm new." Ugg lame do I have to announce I'm new of course I am they have never seen me before! She smiles. "I'm Julie." Her smile disappears. "You know everyone is talking about you and how you hit Jack, The Jack Brewer with the office door."

"Oh uhh yea, but it was a absolute total complete accident and... She cuts me off. "That's not why they are talking though. I heard he is flirting and you are eating it up." she says. "That's really not your concern now is it." There's my confidence. She looks at me and in a sickly sweet voice she says "Did you know he has a girlfriend. Yea it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

YEAY NEW CHAPTER! This one is alot longer than my other ones I'm sorry they were soo short. This is my first fanfic and I'm trying :). THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW FOR BOT TELLIMG ME WHT A HORRIBLE WRITER I AM! Haha ok so on to chapter 3  
_

"Well I uhh nothing I mean we didn't, it wasn't, it's not, uhh pshh what?" God Kim stop babbling like a freak. You already kissed her boyfriend... He kissed me first! Julie gives me an impatient glare that could honestly make children and some small adults cry. "You've fooling with my boyfriend you bitch!" She DID NOT just call me a bitch. "Well if I looked like you I would expect my boyfriend to fool around with other girls." Ok so that was a lie. Julie is fucking gorgeous.

She has red hair that curls purrfectly without frizzing. She has electric green eyes with lashes so long when she blinks they touch her cheeks. I really want to punch her for that...I want long eyelashes. And she has this porcelain skin that makes her look like a china Barbie doll instead of a snide bitch. Which is probably why I thought she would be nice...I really need to work on my judge of character. Plus she has the body of a fucking super model. Curvy.

Her piercing green eyes fill with shock and a little...hurt? Huh the heartless bitch doll might have real feelings. Woah...Ha I'm cussing like a sailor...in my head...like a freak. *mental sigh*

Just then Blondie McHotPants starts laughing. "Dude that might have been an epic burn if it had been true." I turn and glare. Is gonna blondie a douche like Julie? "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Why I ask I don't know because I already know that answer. "Three reasons. Reason 1: Julie is hot. Everyone knows it whether they admit it or not is their problem." Julie smirks at me. Great! Way to boost her ego asshole "Reason 2: Guys will flirt no matter this hot their girlfriend is. Reason 3: Kim you're hot yourself. Trust me you didn't hear the guys talk in the bathroom this morning.

Aww that's sweet. I mean you're a total guy but that's sweet...the last one is anyway. I blush and he laughs and scoots his desk a little closer to me and lean in. My heart beats a little faster. But it's not as fast as it gets when I'm around Jack. "Hey I know your name but you don't know mine." He winks. "Maybe I won't tell you so you are forced to wonder about me all day and all night. I giggle. I can't believe I giggled. Like a little girl...

Behind me Julie scoffs. " Rudy babe you're such an idiot sometimes." I look over at her and see the jealous that covers her face like a Mary Kay facial mask. She gets up, walks over to him, sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She is such a slut. Slut butt mutt cut rut put wut...do I have ADD? Rudy looks uncomfortable and annoyed. " You always pick the wrong girls to flirt with." She walks her fingers up his arm. " I mean you said you said yourself I was hot." He pushes her off his lap. "Julie cut it out. I lost all interest in you after you dumped because you thought spending not time with my friend at the dojo than making out with you. Not that it bothered you everytime I called you had your hands down Jacks pants." He was some best friend I heard him mutter.

She stalks off to her seat and whips out her phone. Seconds later my phone buzzes:  
From: 4983457890  
Stay away from my boyfriend Kimmie

I roll my eyes and turn back to Rudy. " You do karate?! I'm totally looking for a dojo think you can show me yours?" Soo I might have said that a little to excitedly. He's probably scared now. But I haven't done karate since I moved here! His face lights up. "You do karate too? Your like the perfect girl! Dude the guys will love you!" He smiles. " Meet me outside after school." I think I just made my first friends! uhh and enemy... I hear a door open and close I turn to see our teacher walk in. "Sorry I'm late class." His shirt is buttoned wrong, his belt is undone and his hair is a mess. "Miss. Kattlemen need help uhh grading papers. The class snickers. I might like this school...just a bit.

...  
I walk out of 8th period (study hall) feeling butterflies in my stomach! I get to do karate today. With friends. Whoop whoop! That's was lame... My thoughts pause as I walk around the corner to see a brown hair guy at me locker. Jack seriously? I think I got my first stalker too. Who happens to be the boyfriend of my enemy. Great.

"What the hell do you want." Jack looks up from his phone and smiles his signature cocky smile. He walks over to me, grabs my arms, and pins me faster than I can blink. My hears speeds up and my face flushes. Before I can think about doing something he crashes his lips onto mine. Ahh Julie umm hmm who? My mind clouds over and all I can think about it the tongue it my mouth. "Kim!" I fall out of my cloudy heaven hard. Rudy shit I was supposed to meet him! How long we're we kissing!? "What the hell is going on!" Keeping me pinned Jack looks at him and smirks. "Hey bro whats up is ther a problem?" Taking advantage of the fact Jack was distracted I slip out of his arms (why can't I bring my self to flip him?) and run over to Rudy. "Omg I'm so sorry I walked out of the class room and. My sentence is cut off once again for the day. These people need to learn manners. Of course I was just making out with some guy I don't know in the hallway so I really have to room to talk. "Whatever it doesn't matter. Come on we have been waiting for you for like ten minutes. We're gonna me late!"

I push Jack aside and grab my stuff. As we walk out the door I hear Jack yell, " See yea in a few Kimmie." With a laugh at the end. As much as I hate that nickname I melt when I hear Jack say it. I push that fact that he a few aside and get in Rudy's car.

Inside I see a tall monkey looking Latino, a short pudgie chocolate skinned guy and a pasty white red head in a sweater vest that even I know is unfashionable. " Kim this is Jerry, he points at the Latino, Eddie, he points at the dark skinned kid, and Milton, the red head." I wave at them and they just stare at me. "Guys! Guys!" Rudy says trying to get their attention. Jerry looks at me and winks, "Heyy sweet thang!" I laughable turn back around. I hear the sound of an inhaler.

And we drive to the dojo in silence. Rudy is not happy... Say something. He won't listen tho. Still say something. I hear someone cough really fakely come out of my head. "Rudy I'm really sorry and I'm telling truth I didn't mean to and he kissed me first!" He looks at me. "Yea well whatever. you seemed to be all for it when I saw you two." "Im sorry" I look down at my feet. The car was silent again for a while. "Jack always takes what I want and what i have." The car stops as I look up to see we had we parked outside a mall.

Chapter three done! Yes! Review and tell me how I'm doing ! I'm not quite sure where to go with this so help me out. Pretty pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new chapter! I'm really appreciated the encourage ment and feed back and followers. Any ideas please PM me**

**...**

A small shiver runs down my spine as I remember what Jack said before Rudy" and I left. _What does he mean see you in a few? And what did Rudy mean about Jack always taking things he wants or has?!_ I quickly snap myself out of my thoughts because the guys are walking away already. "Come on Kim!" I hear Jerry yell. _His voice is kinda annoying. And I think he was playing with my hair in the car._ _Ugg I seriously think I have ADD. Maybe I should get that checked out..._ I have to sprint to catch up with the gang. _Fuck good thing I'm in some what good shape._

"She's hot but I don't think she is all there is the head" I hear Jerry whisper to Eddie who looks back at me and winks. Umm talk about awkward. _Come on I'm the one who's not all there? I looked back in the car and he was kissing a mirror._ "Excuse me boys" I put my arms on their shoulders "but I having ears. And that. Was hurtful." I say with pouty face.

We all burst out laughing...except for Rudy. I look over at him to see him quickly look away. _Why is he being this way? I mean it's not like we were dating. Although I wouldn't mind. But everytime I try picture me and Rudy, Jack pops into my mind. An_d _so does that bitchy Barbie Julie._

I smack into Milton when he suddenly stops. Oof! I land on the hard tile. For the second time in one day. "Really Milton really?" "Bahaha sorry Kim." As Milton puts his hand out to help me up Jerry shoves him out of the way and grabs my hand instead. "Babe you're more accident prone than Milton and Eddie combined!" Rudy snickers at that. So I punch him in the shoulder. Hard. " Ow Damn it! You can punch! Wait why did you punch me and not him?!" "That's for laughing. And for not talking to me since we left school." The smile leaves his face at the mention. "

He turns away from me and mumbles something only Eddie could hear. I could tell by the way Eddie looked at me. The mood of the whole group changes. Like one minute everyone is happy go lucky and now it's like someone ran over a fucking dog.

To lighten the mood, as best as I can, _I mean seriously I may be a nerd but I'm not any good with words, or spelling, or English for that matter._ "So when are we gonna get to the dojo. I think everyone one of you guys need to be taught a lesson." They and by they I mean everyone but Rudy laughs. But not in a way I wanted. Instead it's more of a "this cocky bitch is in for a surprise" laugh. I drop back a few feet cause I'm starting to get pissed. _I mean what is it with people calling me a bitch today?_

This time I look up before I run into somebody. We are at a small dojo in the middle of the mall called "Bobbi Wasabi's Dojo. _Wasn't Bobbi Wasabi a crazy dude who was in all those horrible karate movies?_ Whatever. Jerry holds the door with a smirk that worries me... _are these guys phsyco crazy? God damn it. I seriously have THE WORST JUDGE OF CHARACTER!_

I look over at Rudy and he has a look of hate and dread on his face. Then I hear why. "Hey Kimmie what took you guys so long to get here?" He walks over and puts his hands on my hips. He leans down close. "I don't want to wait. And I always get what I like." I can't help but feel that he had another meaning to that last sentence. "Why the hell are you here. Shouldn't you be getting smashed with Julie." I wiggle out if his grip and turn to the others. "Why the hell didn't someone tell me he was gonna be here?" "Could you guys not feel the tension he caused between Rudy and I?" Jack laughs. "Kimmie Kimmie Kimmie. There is always tension when you put me and Rudy in the same sentence. I don't know why though." He grin that cocky smile that makes my knees weak. I play it off like I'm so frustrated I have to sit.

After a anger building silence Rudy speaks. "Oh it probably has something to do with the fact you stole my girlfriend, my best friends, and my dream job." He's so mad you can almost see steam. _He's so cute when he's mad I just want to giggle. Nows not the time Kim god. Wait what? Cute? What?_ Then Rudy's words finally process through my crowded brain. _His girlfriend, his friends? His job...wait does that mean._ "YOU'RE OUR SENSAI!" No no no I'm never gonna learn this is horrible"...my words go on a mile a minute. With every word I'm getting closer to Jack. I think the guys can tell cause they start to rush towards me. But I'm faster. _Ha I was the fastest girl in 3rd grade. And those guys have the brain equivalency of a third grader._ I grab Jacks leg and flip him. He gets up and quickly tries to counter my moves but I'm so angry I'm just faster than him. I knock him to the ground and pin his hands and feet down. The room is filled with awe. I know I know I'm awesome. "I look down at Jack and see a mixture of pain and uck..lust. "You're a feisty one." I punch him in the face, get off him and walk out the door.

_Hum. I guess I did get to do a little karate. _I hear footsteps behind me and turn around fully prepared to pummel Jack again. "Woah hey it's just me." Oh it's Rudy! "That was absolutly amazing. You stood up for yourself and didn't let that man whore get to you. All I can stare at is his eyes. They seemed to have changed from baby blue to stormy purple. I don't even notice him coming closer til I feel his lips come crashing down on mine.

**...  
Ok so another chapter finished. This one was a little difficult to write. Please telling me how I'm doin. See that review button? Hit it and type something for me! Yay!**


	5. Not a chapter!

**Ok this is not a chapter I'm just answering some questions I've been getting alot. So first off, take everything you know about Rudy on kickin' it and forget it. Well except for the whole black belt thing and the blond hair thing. But everything else erase. This Rudy is smart and cool. And looks more like a blond... Channing tatum. So basically he's a whole new character with Rudy's name. Hope that makes the story a little better for you.**

**Second of all, eventually it will be a KICK. Hold your applause all you KICK lovers. There is defiantly going to be alot of story and twist who're that happens tho. Please do not throw rotten tomatoes! Remember I love ya!**

**Tell me whatcha think! It makes question answering a whole lot easier if you message me! Kiss kiss!**

**Iheartcountry88**


End file.
